Disruption events such as earthquakes, solar flares, other natural and man-made events can have many effects on a computer network. The most damaging disruption events are events that generate an electromagnetic pulse (EMP). Disruption events that generate EMPs can occur in many forms, from a solar flare to a terrorist act. In any case, there might be advance warning of an incoming disruption event that could disrupt the operation of the computer network on the order of a few minutes to provide some time to act to prevent damage. When disruption events occur, a computer network would need to know how to restructure itself to deal with the damage. What is presented is a combined hardware and software system to protect and reconfigure a computer network in case of advanced warning of a disruption event that could damage the computer network. The system presented herein is a two pronged approach that both physically protects/hardens the hardware of the computer network and also protects the computer network against other uncontrolled third party software and hardware systems it may be dependent on.